1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of caulking. Specifically, the invention relates to a cap for sealing a traditional caulking cartridge or similar container that includes a dispensing tube or spout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caps configured to seal various apparatus are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,033 teaches an ink dispenser that includes a cap. Specifically, the ink dispenser includes a spout with a base portion comprising a convex flange. The spout further includes a discharge end configured for the discharging ink. The patent teaches that the dispenser may include a cup-shaped cover which may be frictionally attached to the spout when the dispenser is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,739 teaches a seal for nitrocellulose cement. The patent discloses a cap configured to seal an opening in a tip of a container containing nitrocellulose cement. The cap includes a handle having the form of a disc comprising externally knurled edges. The cap further includes a closure plug that extends transversely from the middle of the handle. The closure plug is sized and configured to fill the opening formed in the tip of the container. The plug may include a tapered end and an intermediate elongated tapered or conical side wall. The side wall may have a diameter less than the opening formed within the tip of the container. Thus, the tapered portion may be pressed into the opening formed within the tip while preventing the handle from engaging the end of the tip.
Caps for sealing caulking cartridges are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,327 teaches a sealable nozzle adaptor for use with a caulking cartridge. The sealable nozzle adaptor includes a nozzle portion, a base, a cap and an elongated pin. The base includes a flexible skirt portion configured to engage the leading end of the cartridge. The cap is configured to close and seal the open end of the nozzle. The elongated pin is sized and configured to be secured within the cap. In addition, the elongated pin may extend into the nozzle portion of the nozzle adaptor. The cap may be attached to the base with a flexible member in order to prevent the loss of the cap. The sealable nozzle adaptor may slide over the leading edge of a caulking cartridge in order to prevent air from leaking into the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,601 teaches a caulk cartridge cap. The cap is designed to allow for the storage and usage of unused caulk stored within the caulk cartridge after the cartridge has been opened. The cap closes the opening in the caulk cartridge in order to prevent the premature drying of caulk remaining in the cartridge. In addition, the cap prevents the material stored within the cartridge from blocking the cartridge tube. The cap may include a retention rod and a self threading insert. The retention rod may be sized to fit within the tube and the self threading insert may be used to attach the cap to the tube. In embodiments of the invention, the cap includes a tether, a scraping edge formed on the retention rod and a bracket assembly that may be mounted to a convention caulking gun. In embodiments of the invention, the cap may be attached to the bracket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,026 teaches a deformable resealing closure or cap for caulking cartridges. The cap is adapted to reseal the dispensing spout of a caulking cartridge. The resealing cap includes a spout receiving area that both conforms to, and seals against, the exterior surface of the spout. In sealing against the spout, the cap maintains an air tight seal in order to prevent the hardening of the material contained within the cartridge. The cap further includes tabs formed in its base. The tabs allow rotational forces to be imparted on the cap during removal of the cap from the cartridge. The interior dimensions of the cap are configured to provide for a progressive sealing against the outer surface of the spout as the cap distorts over the tapered exterior surface of the spout while engaging the same.